


Lance gets a hand job

by Inlleaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 8, Cannon universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Keith is kinky, Lance is more then willing to experiment, M/M, Public Sex, This is cringe not gonna lie, cheesy petnames, first smut wish me luck my dudes, in other words everyone is aged up, these boys are kinky, they almost get caught but Lance likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlleaa/pseuds/Inlleaa
Summary: Keith and Lance have been a couple for a while now and their not against experimenting sexually. So, when Keith gets an idea while they are at an annual meeting with the team that is definitely more then Pg rated, it's not entirely crazy to imagine that Lance gets interested rather quickly.AKA, my first smut writing is entirely self indulgent and badly written. it just happens to involve these two.





	Lance gets a hand job

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, lets goo bois. I feel weird asking for comments on this since you know its just them doing sexual things but I mean if you feel so inclined, then your comments would be greatly appreciated whether its you telling me your favorite parts or its constructive critism, all are welcome. Anyway, enjoy! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Lance was not sure how it happened.

It had been a decently normal day, at least as normal as days have been for Lance and the team since they returned home. Everybody had been practically buzzing with excitement during the mandatory meet up to video chat Allura and Romelle, Pidge and Hunk could barely contain themselves and were practically bouncing out of their seats. Shiro seemed unable to stop the large, foreign smile from appearing every time Allura would ask about the upcoming holiday. Coran was positively ecstatic, him and Romelle spent the whole meeting raving about how similar the holiday was to a holiday they had back on Altea and it had Allura smiling remorsefully. Finally, there was Keith who was usually never one for holidays and yet even he had a small smile across his lips as he sat next to Krolia and happily explained what Christmas was.

Aside from spending his time admiring how soft his boyfriend had grown to be because of the holiday, Lance had spent most of his time planning all the fun things the team would do for the first Christmas back home. Obviously, he wanted to spend time with his family just as much as the others did but he also considered all of them family as well. So, he thought that it might be nice to do a little something after their well deserved family time with the team, plus he wanted to make his first Christmas with Keith extra special.

That’s ultimately what had ended up starting all of this, at least Lance thought it was he was not completely sure if he was being honest. 

See, while he had been thinking about how big he would make Keith smile and about the happy tears that would no doubt form in his eyes, he had started gazing over at Keith from where he sat next to him. Keith had been the closer of the two to the front, which had given Lance the perfect view of his gorgeous boyfriend. He had completely zoned out, admiring all the sharp curves of his jawline and soft dips of his exposed skin, which was not much in the garrison uniforms, while fantasizing all the happiness from the holiday.

He had not been knocked out of it until a kick to his shin had dragged him back to reality and alerted him to the fact that Keith had not only caught him staring but also was now staring back with amusement sparkling his dark eyes. Lance had raised his eyebrows in response and chose to ignore the amused and annoyed huff that came from Pidge when Keith had not so subtly scooted his chair closer and leaned in. 

Shiro had continued droning on about some business with Allura involving the new Galran empire, but Lance’s full attention had been on Keith the whole time. He dropped his chin in his palm and huffed a soft laugh as Keith smirked and whispered if he had seen something he liked. Of course after that Lance pulled out all the stops to flirt obnoxiously and get Keith giggling, he even went as far as whispering obscenities into his ear that had him turning red and whacking his shoulder. It had all been pretty normal considering they do this every time the meetings start to drag on, the others ignored them as always, that is until Keith suddenly got this look in his eye that had heat shooting down Lance’s spine.

There’s this thing about his lovely boyfriend that not many know, Keith is secretly probably the kinkiest person Lance has ever met. He had been happily surprised when he found out and at first had just rolled with it whenever Keith would suddenly get some devious new plan that would have one of them gasping back screams within seconds. But, after a couple months, he had started to pick up on little “ques” as he liked to call them, little hints in the way Keith acted that showed his attractively dirty thoughts. One of these many ques that showed up often was the dark look that would cross over his boyfriend’s usually soft eyes, it was a look that had gotten him hooked the first time he saw it and he grew to knew it always meant the best kind of danger.

At the moment, Lance had noticed what he’s beginning to think was what led up to where he is now. He had noticed the way Keith shifted, noticed the way he glanced around the room that had begun to fall into useless conversations, and had noticed how when their eyes meant again that beautifully dangerous look was back.

The moments that had happened after that are a haze of his adrenaline picking up and his arousal growing as Keith had leaned in and whispered his plans into his ear. Lance remembers having turned bright red and whipping around to stare at his smirking boyfriend in shock, Lance knew he was kinky but what he had whispered was much different from what they were used to. Key being that no matter what they were in the confines of their personal rooms. Before Lance had even thought about the consequences of this plan, his chest was warming at the feeling of Keith subtly gracing his fingers over his leg and he was nodding almost to eagerly.

Keith had smirked, squeezed his knee, and then turned away all together. For a little while Lance had just assumed that he was backing out or planning for someway to play it off as just a tease. But then, he realized he was so so wrong when those dexterous fingers moved again and led to where he’s at now.

Currently he was hunched over the table, a fist to his mouth, and his knee bouncing wildly as he stared determinedly at the back of Shiro’s head. He was trying to focus on whatever Shiro and Allura were talking about, but it was getting harder and harder with Keith current movements. They both knew this kind of thing got him hot, after having talked about it and Lance having almost immediately pressed Keith into the bed after, and currently Keith was using this to his every advantage and slowly causing Lance a very slow, sexy death.

Warmth was racing through his veins, all swarming towards where Keith’s firm touches continued to get closer to a spot that he was starting to desperately want them. It was getting hard to listen in to what Shiro was saying and not let himself fall into the soft rumbling pleasure. It was so strange and it felt wrong that his throat croaked at the idea of everyone noticing what was happening, but that was what was exhilarating about it and was what made him peek over at his boyfriend while shifting his leg to force Keith’s hand down further.  
Pushing his fist into his mouth to stop the choked out noise from being heard, he stared at Keith’s lidded eyes and felt himself glaring slightly. He was not mad necessarily, well he was pretty upset about the fact that a hand was currently rubbing just short of his dick but he was not actually mad. Instead he was glaring because he knew it burst flames in both of them, deep down he was forever a bratty switch and he knew that deep down Keith lived a fight. His thoughts were proven further when a smirk tilted up Keith’s mouth and a firm grip circled around his length immediately.

He’s embarrassed to say that he quite literally melted at the mere touch of Keith’s hand, he’s also slightly embarrassed by the breathy noise the reverberated through him at the same time that his into form melted. That smug smirk on Keith’s lips grew and he lightly palmed at Lance’s length before going back to rubbing and squeezing the overly sensitive parts of Lance’s thigh. Lance dropped his head into his hand while biting his lip, this was going to be harder than he originally thought it would have been when he immediately agreed.

This was proven when suddenly Hunk, pure innocent Hunk, spoke up and quietly said underneath Shiro and Allura’s heated discussion over how she should deal with Lotor, who had surfaced not to long ago, or something like that, “Lance, you ok bud?”

He did not dare spare a glance at Keith, who decidedly was unfazed and still lewdly touching him under the table, as he looked up and twisted his lips at the sight of Hunk and Pidge both staring at him in concern. For once, he felt almost ungrateful for how much they have begun worrying for him after the incident that ensued in front of the team when Keith found out about his death and.. Resurrection thingy.

They both stared at him expectantly and he decided that answering would not be that bad of an idea, that is until Keith started playing with his zipper while turning to him and saying in a smugly innocent voice, “Yeah Darlin, What’s wrong? You’re looking a little….red”

He whipped around so fast that he barely avoided getting whiplash and immediately glared at Keith, gritting out “I’m perfectly fine, sweetheart,” he turned back to Hunk and Pidge with more grace and evened out his face. Preparing to ease their worries before nearly choking when Keith slipped down his zipper in when fell stroke with a smirk and watched with glee sparkling in his expression and Lance struggled to say, “Thanks… for the worries guys, I’m just feeling a little,” a surprised noise slipped and he immediately coughed into his fist when Keith cupped him over his boxers and the sensations were suddenly so much, dear god, “Sick.. I’m feeling sick.”

Hunk frowned in concern and Keith evened out his growing smirk while turning back to Shiro, casually dropping his chin in his free hand as if it was just an everyday conversation that he totally was not rubbing his boyfriends dick right now. Lance huffed through his nose as another burst of heat simmered through him at that thought and he nearly whimpered when his legs were forced to spread slightly by the foot wrapped around his ankle.

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a look before his scarily least innocent friend being the gremlin they were asked him coyly, “Since when did you get sick?... You’re thinking about dick aren’t you?”

Keith chuckled and Lance had to close his eyes when the other squeezed him slightly before going back to the steady rubbing from before. He would probably be getting a bruise or something from how hard he was pressing his knuckles into his face and that was not helping in quelling the burning in his gut as he tried to get attention off of him. In a quick decision, that was probably mainly decided Keith choosing to now start pressing roughly exactly how Lance liked it, He decided that his dignity was already gone and immediately squeaked out, “Yep. can’t stop thinking about it. It’s all I can think about actually, especially my boyfriend dick since he is an actual dick and has a really good dick and it amazing to thin-”

“Ok, um, I love you Lance but I’m really good living without knowing about Keith’s dick. Any who as I was saying, Hunk, I think that if we add the power box to our model It’ll work out much better then if you use batteries”

Hunk turned away at Pidge’s frown with a loud scoff and they immediately got back into their argument that they had apparently been having. Keith snorted when Lance practically fell back into the chair in relief, he sent a smile over to him that had Lance’s heart fluttering but then it was falling away and being replaced with an entirely different look as Lance locked their eyes. Lance was definitely into this, no doubt, but he was not going to let Keith get away with that little move of almost exposing them both to Hunk and Pidge.

Lance let his own smirk slip across his lips, knowing Keith was weak to them and leaned over. The movement had Keith’s hand slipping over him in new way with that same firm grip he had before and Lance had to bit his lip as he got close. His hand landed on Keith’s newly muscular chest, which he very much enjoyed, and he let it glide up, intentionally sliding it over Keith perk nipple that was barely hidden in the tight uniform. He reveled in the soft noise that rumbled out of Keith and leaned into his ear, finally letting out the noises he's been hiding in a whispery breath against Keith’s ear. He even breathed his name while pressing a sloppy kiss right under Keith’s ear for extra effect.

Keith shivered and griped him tightly before moving his fist up finally in some kind of movement that was not just a firm push. This time when Lance let out a noise it was completely unintentional, but was successful in making Keith turn with his own sound, that was dangerously close to a growl. A mouth was pressing insistently into his own before he got the chance to pull away and check to see if the others were still blissfully unaware, the chance that they could have been alerted by them was enough to have Lance pressing in and breathing out a soft moan into his mouth.

Keith was the one who pulled away to glance around, his eyes were dark and practically daring anyone to be staring and wanting to say something. Which was… incredibly hot and definitely not helping in Lance’s futile attempts at calming down before he did something crawling into Keith’s lap and riding him in front of everyone. He had to drop his head into Keith’s shoulder as the heat left his dick, causing a whimper as the seemingly satisfied male kissed his head slightly and muttered, “My room. 10 minutes.”

With a small nod he leaned up and hopefully, subtly zipped his pants back up while Keith scooted his chair back and stood. He casually announced that he was going to go train a little before turning in, to which everyone nodded and said their goodbyes, then he bent down and kissed Lance’s cheek like he always did when he left before him. Lance’s heart fluttered before his dick twitched against his zipper as Keith whispered, “Don’t keep me waiting, darlin’” before walking out.

Lance sunk into his chair with a red face as Pidge snorted and everybody went back to what they were doing, he let out a soft sigh and impatiently waited for another opening to casually leave. Lance bit his lip and dropped his head against his chair while smirking slightly, what was he going to do with his boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> GO CHECK OUT MY ART ACCOUNT ON INSTA, I'M UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT AND POST KLANCE AND SHIT LIKE THAT SO GIVE IT A LOOK IF YOU BE INTERESTED. LUV U MY DUDES <3


End file.
